Infection
by aegr
Summary: The villains have let out an infection on the world. The girls have been torn from their loved ones and won't stop at anything to get to the source and set the world back to the way it used to be. In hopes for help they pair in with another trio who have their own motives to stop the villains. Will this team even be able to make it to the source without falling apart at the seams.


**Chapter rating: T for language. (may change in future chapters)**

**Summary: The girls have been fighting off the infection for years, trying to stop it at the source. They have no such luck so they team up with another trio in hopes to set the world back to the way it should be. Will their journey result in some unfavorable situations. **

Blossom and her sisters, now 17 years of age, walked side by side each other through the ruins of the city that they as children had protected. Blossom being the natural born leader was of course in the middle with her sisters on each side of her. Her eyes glanced at a large portion of steel laid up upon what looks to be the wreckage of what to be an old skyscraper. Since then they had exchanged their old outfits of cute pink, green, and blue dresses for more suited clothing. They now sported short black khaki shorts with torn leggings of their designated color beneath them. Their tops were white tanks their colors in various stripes along them. (accustomed with their own array of various stains of course) To top off with 'accessories' they each added a jacket of their color as well, much darker than the shades of their leggings and tops of course, wouldn't want the style to blend into too much. They walked around with leather boots on their feet, going just above their ankles which covered the ends of the leggings nicely. Their hair was almost the same, minus the loss of Blossom's bow which she had lost some years ago. With this attire it was much easier to fight off whatever came their way.

Blossom sighed, rubbing a hand on the back of her neck. She stopped abruptly, causing her sisters to walk a few more steps forward before stopping themselves and turning to her. Buttercup quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's wrong,Bloss?"

Blossom eyed her for a moment before dropping the hand on her neck back to her side. "Nothing is _wrong_, we've just been walking all day. There's no sign of infecties in this part of the area. We should just stop and camp here for the night."

Buttercup scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's not camping, we just throw together a makeshift shelter and go to sleep."

"Either way let's stop here and rest, you seem to be getting irritable as well."

Buttercup threw her hands down at her sides, clenching her fists tightly "I am not irritable!"

Blossom snorted in an attempt of a mocking laughter as she grinned at her sister. "You're right, you're always like this I suppose."

Bubbles lifted her hands up in front of her chest, smiling nervously at the other two. "Come on girls, there's no use in fighting you know."

Blossom nodded. "She's right." Buttercup didn't say anything, merely growling slightly under her breath. "I'll start gathering things to make the shelter. Buttercup, you help me move things around. Bubbles, find some scattered pieces of wood so we can make a fire." The sisters all nodded and went off to their assigned jobs.

Thanks to their powers they got it all done in no time at all the girls had thrown together their little "campsite", settling themselves in front of the fire, they saw the slight dim of the sunset over the top of jagged ruins from old buildings that had fallen down now.

"We didn't see any of the infecties today, do you think that means someone has found a cure for those people?" Bubbles had broke a long standing silence between the girls with her question. The tone in her voice filled itself with slight hope.

Buttercup mumbled under her voice "Or they're all being killed off."

Bubbles frowned, lowering her eyes to the fire "I don't want those innocent people getting hurt though, they didn't ask to be infected."

"Once they're infected they aren't exactly people anymore bubbles. They become monsters. The people they were died long ago. It's best to kill them before they infect others anyhow." Blossom piped up, she herself was filled with pity for those who had been infected, but she also knew the truth of it. Bubbles made a small noise in her throat for confirmation, keeping her gaze set down at the fire. Blossom looked over at her, a frown placing on her own lips. "We should get some rest," she stood up, walking to the shelter "Come on girls." And with that her sister followed her.

Not far away there was another trio, one actually very familiar with the girls. These boys too had changed their clothes from their younger years, but not as much as our previous trio. They still wore their signature black pants of course along with sneakers, but had exchanged their shirts to something heavier than a regular long sleeve. They still wore their colors (of course). To add a little something cool to their looks, because of course they are boys and boys have to be cool, capes draped over their shoulders. It gave them that avenger feeling. The rest was pretty much the same as well, but brick had switched his cap for a red bandana, tied tightly around his head to hide the top of his shoulder length hair, his bangs poking out from beneath the brim of it.

Brick was crouched behind the debris of what seemed to flipped car, obviously not touched in some time seeing as moss was starting to grow along the bottom. He peered over it at the fire that was going off in the distance. He wondered who had started it though. Infecties or survivors? He didn't really see a reason for infecties to need a fire though, they didn't seem as mortal to mother nature.

'Hey!, watch where you're stepping you asswipe!" Brick squared his jaw at the outburst of his stupid raven haired brother. His eyes dropped in pure annoyance.

"Maybe if you weren't so close to me I wouldn't step on your freakishly large feet!"

Brick growled, snapping his head to the side to glare at his dimwitted siblings. "Will both of you _shut up._ We don't need anyone catching on that we're here!" Brick's words had hissed through his teeth, full of malice at the sources of his frustration.

Boomer and Butch instantly froze, if there was one thing they seemed to fear, it was their leader. Brick sighed, his eyes closing in relief "Thank you" He glanced back over to the fire. "There's someone over there, I think we should check it out."

"What if they're infecties?" Boomer piped up.

Brick looked from the fire back to them, standing up straight now. He rubbed his palm on the knuckle of his other hand and shrugged. "The chemical X makes it so it can't affect us, I don't understand how you don't get that. If they are survivors, we save them and if they are infecties we kill them."

Butch groaned. "It's so much effort, why do we need to save them anyways? We're supposed to be bad guys remember."

Brick stayed quiet for a moment before speaking. "It's not about being good, it's about putting _him_ out of power. The more people we help, the less power he has, do you understand me."

Butch whined and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I guess so." Brick nodded as a sign that the conversation was over. He stepped out from behind the car and motioned for his brothers to follow him. Brick cautiously stepped over broken pieces of glass and concrete. The darkness of night had now fallen on them, but thanks to their powers they were able to see with no issues. They find this a rather great advantage when fighting against infecties.

He heard a piece of glass crackle behind him, he quickly looked back, giving his brothers a warning look to be more careful. Which that was all they really needed to not do it again. As they snuck up closer Brick floated up over the poorly made shelter that had seemed to be built. His brothers took readied stances on the other side.

Brick peeked in trying to see who was inside when he suddenly got a harsh blow to the face from a fist, sending him flying into the ruins across from them, having what was left standing tumbling down from the impact. His brothers quickly flew over to him, going to help him but he quickly shot up from the destruction, a red streak following behind him, he landed back down on his feet in front of the girls who were now standing outside. They had their hands on their hips while smirking at them.

Blossom smirked while narrowing her eyes at the other red head across from her. His brothers had now hurried and stood by his sides mirroring Blossom and her sisters. "Didn't think you could sneak up on someone with super hearing, right?

Brick glared back. "If I knew it was you I wouldn't have wasted my time."

The two reds just stood there, exchanging looks of anger. Their siblings looked over at their counterparts as well. Buttercup snarled, her gaze kept on Butch, although Butch merely smirked and winked to mock her. "Why were you guys here anyways? Looking to infect others?"

Brick let out a laugh, not really one of joy,one filled with sarcasm and annoyance. "Actually," he paused for the slight dramatic affect, causing blossom to raise in eyebrow in the slightest bit of questioning. "WE, were looking to try and save some hopefully healthy people. Imagine our disappointment to find YOU bitches instead. Thanks for the welcoming by the way." Brick rubbed a hand on his still aching nose.

The girls relaxed now, realizing there would be no physical fight at the current moment. Blossom dropped her hands as she adjusted her weight onto one foot. "Well, we didn't know if you were infecties or not."

"Thank god it was us and not some normal people" Blossom didn't want to admit how true that statement was to be honest. A regular person would have found a blow like that fatal. You can't blame them though, when things like this happen to the world you tend to be constantly on your toes about danger. You can't really trust yourself to let your guard down.

Bubbles finally broke in. "Why are you guys looking to help people anyways, this whole thing happened because of _you_ villains."

Boomer shrugged. "Hey, it's not like me LIKE helping people. We just wa-OW!"

Brick had cut Boomer off with a harsh slap to the back of his head. Boomer rubbing the area with a small pout on his lips. "It doesn't matter. We're sorry to disturb you." Brick's apology was obviously far from sincere. "We'll take our leave." Brick went to turn away from them

Blossom took a step forward. "Stop." She sighed before continuing on. "We're looking to stop it too. For the past couple months it's just been us, we don't seem to be progressing much by ourselves." Blossom, who was honestly kicking herself for even suggesting the idea, was desperate at this point. Everyone else they cared about had been lost. The professor, the mayor, Miss Bellum, just everyone. She could use these boys, their evil past might even help them get closer to their goal as well.

Brick took a slight interest. "What are you suggesting, pinkie?"

"I'm suggesting we team up for now and stop this. I'm not sure what your intentions are, but you have the same goal as we do. To stop all this." Blossom reached her hand out to Brick who glanced down at her palm. He looked at both his brothers who seemed to be looking at him, they seemed to be curious of what he would say about the crazy offer. Well, Boomer seemed curious, Butch seemed like he was about to burst into laughter at the absurd offer.

Buttercup gaped at Blossom in disbelief. "Blossom! They're the bad guys! We're enemies! Ihis won't end well at all! Are you crazy!?"

Bubbles looked between Blossom and Buttercup. " But Blossom, they're bad."

Blossom ignored their comments, keeping her eyes transfixed on Brick. "Well?"

Brick shifted back to the pink powerpuff, reaching a hand out to hers and shook it. "This doesn't mean we're friends."

Blossom pulled her hand back. "Don't even want to be."

Buttercup was obviously not pleased with the rash decision. She turned and kicked the wall behind them, sending parts of the concrete flying high into the air, having it sprinkle down onto the mismatched team. " I can't believe it! I don't want to work with them!"

Blossom shook her head. "Buttercup calm down, it's for the best."

Butch chuckled. "Yeah, calm down she-hulk"

Buttercup snapped around to glare daggers at a certain raven-haired smartass. "I'll murder you." She spat her words at him.

Butch smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I lived long enough."

Blossom spoke up to stop any unneeded fighting between the group. "That's enough. Now, where do you guys usually sleep?" She needed to keep as much peace between them as possible. She herself hated the boys at well, but she knew she needed them to stay.

Boomer shrugged. "Where ever we fall."

Bubbles made a face in slight disapproval. "That is so animal like."

Boomer smiled "In a town like this no one is civilized, blue"

Blossom cut in. "We'll all sleep here and continue in the morning. I expect an explanation to your motives. You guys can sleep out here and we'll sleep back inside the shelter, got it?"

Brick scoffed. "Um excuse you, who said you were the leader of this little group? Don't be disappointed when you don't get a single word from us. Our motives our own alone and we don't need to tell you losers anything."

Blossom really didn't feel like dealing with this right now. She merely ignored Brick and walked to the shelter. "See you boys in the morning."

**ANNNND THAT WAS THE INTRODUCTION. Keep in mind this story is rather about their adventures together, which is why the introduction is a quick scene on how the group joined forces. Anyways. R&R. Let me know if I should continue the story.**


End file.
